Entre Brigas e Beijos
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Aqui está mais uma aventura GSR muito boa. Nick e Grege também estão na história. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Somos em três autoras e esperamos que gostem desta aventura GSR e GNS (Greg e Nick)

** 1ª Autora: Gaby**

** Entre brigas e beijos**

O relógio marcava duas da manhã. A madrugada se passava quente como tantas outras. Nick sabia que não podia acordá-lo. Abriu a porta do apartamento cautelosamente, tirou os sapatos deixando-os em um canto qualquer e andou ao longo da sala na ponta dos pés. A cozinha estava escura, sem hesitar Nick acendeu a luz e para a sua surpresa, lá estava Greg com uma xícara de chá em mãos, o rosto inchado provavelmente de tanto chorar, andando de um lado para o outro feito louco.

- Você devia estar dormindo. – informou Nick, tentando disfarçar sua chegada.

- Você também. – retrucou Greg, parando em frente ao amado. –Onde você estava Nick? Sabe que horas são? São duas horas da manhã. Isso é hora de você chegar em casa? –perguntou Greg.

- Nossa já são duas da manhã? A hora passou voando. – disse Nick, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma lata de refrigerante.

- Onde você estava Nick? – perguntou Greg, impaciente.

- Me divertindo por aí. – respondeu ele, se apoiando na parede.

- Você esta bêbado? Além de chegar á essa hora em casa, ainda chega bêbado?

- Eu só bebi uma ou duas cervejas, nada de mais. – respondeu Nick, quase caindo ao chão.

- Vamos. Você precisa tomar um banho gelado e dormir um pouco. – informou Greg, segurando Nick pelo braço e o guiando ao banheiro.

Nick tomou um banho gelado, com o auxilio de Greg, pois o mesmo mal conseguia ficar de pé. Logo após sair do banho, Nick se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito e adormeceu. Greg por sua vez ficara parado ali, em frente à cama, observando silenciosamente o sono daquele que muitas vezes o fazia ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. Mesmo com todas às traições, as brigas e os ciúmes ele não conseguia deixar de amá-lo, não mesmo. O dia seguinte passou-se com inúmeras discussões entre os "pombinhos". Para variar chegaram ao LAB separados, Nick com um mau humor do cão e Greg como sempre, o mais afetado nas brigas do casal, chorando pelos cantos. O turno passava-se calmo, estavam com apenas um caso em mãos onde Catherine e Warrick trabalhavam juntos. Grissom tentava não pensar onde Sara estaria, pois a mesma estava namorando e chegava constantemente atrasada no LAB.

- Você viu a Sara? – perguntou Grissom a Nick que se encontrava no corredor.

- Não. – Respondeu Nick, sem dá muita importância.

- Ela esta atrasada de novo. – informou Grissom.

- A Sara deve está se divertindo com aquele namorado novo dela. Como ele se chama mesmo? –perguntou Nick, tentando se recordar.

- Jason. – respondeu Grissom, tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

- Jason. – repetiu Nick. - Não se preocupe daqui a pouco ela chega.

- É bom mesmo. – disse Grissom, entrando no seu escritório.

Alguns minutos depois, Sara chegou ao LAB com um sorriso no rosto. Irradiava alegria. Jason não era o que ela queria muito menos a pessoa que ela amava, mas ela conseguia se divertir muito com ele. Ao passar em frente do escritório, Grissom á chamou. Sara respirou fundo e atendeu educadamente ao chamado de seu supervisor.

- Oi Griss. – cumprimentou ela, entrando no escritório do Grissom.

- Oi Sara. – respondeu ele. –Você esta atrasada de novo.

- É eu sei. – confirmou ela.

- Sara, tem uma semana que você chega atrasada nesse ê tem algum motivo relevante que justifique seus atrasos? – perguntou Grissom, tentando se controlar.

- Por acaso isso te interessa? – perguntou ela, irritada.

- Sou seu supervisor e você me deve satisfações. – informou ele, percebendo o desconforto de Sara.

- Devo? – provocou ela.

- Deve. – respondeu Grissom. – Você estava com seu namorado, não estava?

- Sinceramente, acho que isso não te interessa. – respondeu ela, impaciente.

- Se você não quer falar, não fale. Estou te dando uma advertência, se continuar com os atrasos terei que te suspender e te reportar ao Ecklie.

- Ao contrário de você Grissom, eu tenho uma vida. – informou ela, saindo do escritório batendo o pé.


	2. Chapter 2

**2ª Autora: Rebeca Sidle Grissom.**

_"- O que ele pensa que está fazendo? - pensou Sara indo em direção a sala de descanso. – Quem ele acha que é para cuidar assim da minha vida?"_

- Que cara é essa, Sara? - perguntou Nick vendo-a entrar.

- O que poderia ser? Grissom! – Disse ela bufando de raiva. – Um dia ele chega pra mim e fala para eu ter uma vida e quando tenho, fica ai querendo saber dela.

- Ei. – Disse Nick batendo no ombro de sua amiga. – Dê um tempo pra ele.

- Tempo pra quê? – Perguntou Sara indignada.

Nick não queria ver sua amiga sofrendo, mas não podia contar o que todos já sabiam, eles tinham nascido um para o outro, com certeza.

- Às vezes é melhor levantar os olhos e ver o que acontece na sua frente Sara. – Disse Nick.

- Ótimo. – suspirou ela. - Não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando.

- Um dia você vai me agradecer. – Disse Nick com uma piscadela.

**No escritório de Grissom.**

_"- Ela fica ai com o namorado novo e se esquece de trabalhar. – Pensou Grissom Bravo. – Depois eu é que sou o culpado."_

Neste exato momento entra Cath e Greg.

- Grissom tem mais alguma coisa? Nosso caso já foi resolvido. – Disse Cath.

- Quem ela pensa que é? – Pensou alto Grissom não percebendo as pessoas em sua sala.

- Grissom? Você está bem? – Perguntou Cath.

- Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa? – Pensou alto outra vez Gil.

- Chefinho! - Gritou Greg.

- Ahh... – Gritou Grissom de susto. – Greg, você que me matar?

- E você está doente? – Disse Cath colocando a mão na testa de Grissom. – Está ai falando sozinho.

- Nada só estou com problemas com uma subordinada rebelde. – Disse Gil evitando olhar para seus amigos.

- Deixe-me ver... Será Sara? – Perguntou Greg.

- Como vocês sabem? – Disse Gil atômico.

- Vocês brigam mais do que Greg, Nick e duas gangues rivais. – Disse Cath.

- Ei! Eu e Nick brigamos por coisas sérias, tá? – Disse Greg indignado.

- Sei como: Você quer parar de ir ao banheiro e deixar a tampa levantada? – Disse Cath com um ataque de riso.

- Eu sou super arrumado... Não tenho culpa se ele é o Senhor Super Desorganizado (S.S.D). – Disse ele se defendendo.

- Vocês dois querem um caso? Vão ter. Acabou de chegar um roubo em domicilio na rua 95... Agora xô. - Disse Gil entregando os papeis. – Leve Sara se quiserem.

- Claro. Você acha que eu ia deixar vocês dois aqui sozinhos? Eu quero trabalhar aqui sabia? – Disse Cath se retirando com Greg logo atrás dela.

Quando o turno terminou Gil estava com muito remorso, Sara não tinha culpa que ele era um medroso e não conseguia admitir seus sentimentos por ela, ele decidiu ir pedir desculpas. Mas ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Agora não tenho tempo Conrad. – Disse Gil rancoroso.

- Mas vai ter que esperar. – Disse ele com um olhar sério. – Na minha Sala agora. – Disse e se foi.

- Droga não podia ser mais tarde? – Pensou Gil se dirigindo para a sala de Conrad.

Quando entrou, viu toda a sua equipe mais Brass e o Xerife.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou ele fechando a porta e ficando por ai mesmo.

- Temos um caso com o FBI. – Disse Brass. – Eles querem quatro de seus subordinados.

- E qual é o caso? – Perguntou Gil.

- Casais estão sendo seqüestrados. – Disse o Xerife.

- E vocês precisam de dois Casais, certo? – Conclui Nick.

- Quase. – Disse Brass. – Estão sendo seqüestrados dois tipos de casais. Casais Homossexuais e casais heterossexuais.

Todos ficaram sem palavras.

- Então quem quer sair de férias? – Disse Gil.

- Eu quero. – Disse Greg olhando para Nick.

- Eu não posso. – Disse Cath. – Lindsay.

- Eu também não. – Disse Warrick se virando para Cath com uma piscada do seu olho esquerdo. – Tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas lá em casa.

- Eu estou afim de umas férias. – Disse Sara olhando para o chão.

- Eu também estou afim de umas férias. – Disse Nick com um suspiro, vendo a alegria de Greg.

- Está tudo certo então. – Disse Gil indo em direção a porta.

- Mas não é um casal Heterossexual? – Disse Cath provocando. – Falta um homem Grissom.

- Simples. – Disse Gil se virando para encarar sua amiga. – Brass.

- Eu não posso abandonar meu cargo. Ainda mais, não tenho seu charme, Grissom. – Disse Brass dando uma grande gargalhada.

-Eu... – Disse Gil abestado. - Eu tenho muito o que fazer aqui. Ainda mais...

-Ainda mais? – Disseram todos menos Sara.

"-_Não vou consegui me controlar. – Pensou ele."_

- Certo, amanhã todos aqui, com suas malas ás 09hs00min. Vocês estão dispensados. – Disse Conrad.


	3. Chapter 3

3° Autora: Kinder Fox.

Capítulo Três.

No dia seguinte, Grissom tinha chegado exatamente dois minutos antes da hora marcada. Sara já estava esperando por ele e os amigos.

- Já chegou? - ele dirigiu-se a ela - Pensei que eu fosse ser o primeiro a chegar. - ele disse colocando a mala no chã observou a mala dela. Não era muito grande, ainda mais sendo uma mala feminina.  
- Se eu marco um horário, eu chego no horário. - ela disse simplesmente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. - É, eu também. - ele disse.

Brass entrou na sala onde eles estavam conversando. - Hey pessoal. - ele cumprimentou - Sara, já chegou? - ele olhou espantado  
- Porque a surpresa? - ela perguntou - Grissom também está aqui e eu não vi tanto espanto quanto a isso.  
- Não, é só porque achei que você fosse demorar sabe... Mulheres, e tudo mais.. - ele se defendeu.  
- Sara não é uma mulher comum, Brass. - Grissom disse enigmático.

Sara ficou olhando para ele tentando decidir se interpretava aquilo como um elogio ou uma crítica. Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se voltou para Brass.

- O que nós vamos fazer exatamente, Brass? - ela perguntou

Brass já ia responder quando Nick e Greg entraram pela sala. Os dois traziam muitas malas.

- Desculpa o atraso, chefinho. - disse Greg afobado - Não achava meu secador de cabelo, hehe. - ele disse rindo.  
- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, assim não preciso explicar duas vezes. - Brass falou - Vocês vão pegar o voo das 10:20 para New York.  
- New York? - exclamou Greg - Nick, vamos poder comprar aqueles perfumes da Sacks, na M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A 5th Avenue! - Greg exclamou.  
Nick riu. - É verdade, Greg... - ele disse sem jeito. Ele não tinha vergonha de assumir que ele e Greg estavam juntos, ainda mais perto dos amigos, que já sabiam de tudo. O problema era que Greg era muito escandaloso, enquanto ele era bem mais discreto do que o companheiro.  
Brass olhou para Greg e continuou. - Vocês vão fingir que estão casados, os quatro, e vão participar de um evento para casais que vai acontecer num hotel luxuoso. Os nossos suspeitos, estarão lá. Tudo o que tem que fazer é conseguir um encontro de casais com eles. - Brass disse  
- SÓ isso? - Sara ironizou - E se eles não gostarem da gente? E se eles não quiserem nada? - ela perguntou - Vamos ter perdido nosso tempo indo para lá.  
- Sara, eu confio em vocês. - Bras disse - Agora aqui estão as passagens. - disse ele entregando os bilhetes - Façam suas melhores cara de casados, sejam simpáticos e façam o que foi pedido! - Brass disse sorrindo ironicamente - Vejo vocês na segunda. - ele disse saindo da sala.

- - - - - - - - - -

- Brass não tinha bilhetes melhores não? - exclamou Sara sentando-se do lado de Griss - Ainda não estamos em NYC, não precisamos sentar ao lado um do outro.  
- Para de reclamar, Sara. - Grissom disse feliz com a possibilidade de passar algumas horas ao lado de Sara - Daqui a pouco você vai dormir e nem vai se lembrar que está do meu lado.  
Ela concordou com a cabeça. Não muito longe dali, Greg se aconchegava nos ombros fortes de Nick enquanto o avião decolava. Nick estava cm seus fones de ouvido já, e Greg se preparava para dormir.  
- Hm, se não se importa, eu vou ler. - disse Grissom pegando um livro seu.  
Sara deu de ombros e se recostou na poltrona, preparando-se para dormir.

Alguns minutos mais tarde. GRissom estava lendo quando escutou resmungos do seu lado. Sara estava sonhando alto.

- Não, por favor, não faça isso... - ela se contorcia na cadeira murmurando baixinho - Não, por favor!  
Grissom olhou para a mulher. A expressão de medo no rosto dela, mesmo estando dormindo, era evidente.  
- Sara? - ele chamou - Sara?  
- Larga isso, ele não pode fazer mais nada... - ela falava - Não faz nenhuma besteira, por favor mãe!  
GRissom cutucou o braço dela de leve, que acordou num pulo.  
- Você está bem? - ele perguntou - Estava sonhando, fiquei preocupado...  
Sara passou a mão na testa. - Estou bem, estou bem... Foi só um pesadelo. - ele explicou-se.  
- Ok. - ele disse firando-a ainda. Ela tinha o olhar vago, pensando em algo que parecia importante. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para o livro.

- - - - - - - - - -

- Eu não acredito! - Sara reclamou mais uma vez - Quartos duplos? - ela murmurou para Grissom  
Grissom levantou as mãos. - Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Sara. - ele disse - Brass cuidou de tudo.  
Sara pegou o celular e discou o número do capitão.  
- Brass. - ele atendeu.  
- Brass! - ela exclamou - Você nos pos em quartos duplos!  
- Ah, oi Sara. - ele disse sarcasticamente - Mas é claro que eu coloquei em quartos duplos. Vocês estão casados, se lembra?  
- Sim, mas é só fingimento. - ela disse - Não vou dividir minha cama com ele.  
Brass bufou. - Então durma no chão, porque os quartos vão ser duplos. Ninguém pode desconfiar de nada.  
- Mas Brass... - ela foi interrompida  
- Sara, essa é minha decisão final. - disse ele - Faça bom proveito. - disse ele desligando o celular;  
Sara bufou e desligou o aparelho. - Ótimo, não tem jeito. - ela disse à Grissom - Eu fico com a cama.

- ela disse pegando a chave do quarto e indo para os elevadores.

Grissom sorriu e balançou a cabeça pegando as malas e indo atrás de Sara. Eles entraram no elevador.

_"Era só o que me faltava! - pensou Sara - É sacanagem me fazer uma tortura dessas... Ficar no mesmo quarto que o Gris, e não poder nem chegar perto dele!"_

_"O Brass deve ganhar algum tipo de prêmio por maior tortura do mundo! - pensou Grissom - Não vou me aguentar perto da Sara... Como é que eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que ela, e nem poder fazer nada?"_

- Nossa, que luxo! - disse Greg assim que ele e Nick entraram no quarto. - Olha essa cama, amor, super macia! - disse ele se jogando

- Parece-me confortável daqui. - Nick disse simplesmente - Vou guardar minhas coisas antes que o Grissom chame a gente.

Greg continuou deitado na cama. - Nick, a gente vai ter que trabalhar hoje? - ele perguntou.

- Grissom tinha falado de jantarmos juntos, para nos familiarizarmos com o ambiente. - Nick respondeu do banheiro - Mas eu não sei né... Pode ser que ele mude os planos.


	4. Chapter 4

**3° Autora: Kinder Fox**

**Continuando...**

- Tomara, aí teremos uma noite só para gente! - disse Greg rindo - E eu acho que o Grissom também vai querer uma noite livre... Ele com certeza vai querer aproveitar a oportunidade única que o Brass fez para ele, colocando os dois no mesmo quarto. - ele riu.

- Acho que Grissom é um frouxo. - Nick disse rindo e sentando-se na cama ao lado dele - Eu duvido que ele diga alguma coisa para a Sara.

Greg concordou. - Também acho que ele não vai falar nada. - ele disse - Uma pena, porque a Sara morre de amores por ele.

Nick espantou-se. - Como você sabe de uma fofoca dessas, Gregory Sanders? - ele perguntou

Greg riu. - Não sei se você se lembra, mas a Sara é minha melhor amiga, e nós contamos tudo um para o outro. - disse ele - E ela já me disse uma vez que o ama desde que eles se conheceram em San Francisco, e que só veio para Las Vegas porque tinha sido um pedido pessoal dele. - Greg revelou.

- Meu Deus! - Nick exclamou - E você nem para me contar uma dessas, heim? - ele fingiu estar bravo.

- Ah, _pardon._ - disse Greg - Sara me pediu segredo de estado.

- E até parece que temos segredos um para o outro. - Nick disse olhando para ele.

- Eu não tenho mesmo. - Greg concordou - Já você, eu não sei.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Greg? - perguntou Nick

- As suas saídas recentes. - ele disse magoado - Você sai, bebe, dança, e eu nem sei com quem você faz isso... Chega bêbado, e não liga para mim.

Nick olhou para o companheiro. - Desculpa. - ele pediu - Eu fiquei irritado com umas coisas aí, e resolvi compensar com a bebida... - ele disse - Você não merece isso, não merece meu descaso.

- Promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso? - perguntou Greg - Daqui pra frente, nada de segredos e saídas? - ele perguntou sério.

- Eu prometo Greg. - ele disse - Eu te amo, você sabe disso...

- É eu sei. - ele riu - E eu também te amo, seu babaca. - ele disse rindo e abraçando Nick.

O salão do hotel era muito luxuoso e bonito. Como era hora do jantar, estava cheio e os burburinhos das conversas nas mesas era alto. Grissom tinha descido com Greg e Nick para irem pegar uma mesa, enquanto Sara terminava o banho. Eles já estavam sentados a algum tempo quando ela apareceu. Grissom ficou olhando para ela de uma maneira nada indiscreta que ela percebeu e ficou vermelha. Greg e Nick trocaram sorrisinhos entre si. Sara vestia uma calça jeans escura, com botas pretas, uma blusa de gola alta branca e

um sobretudo preto por cima. Estava uma típica nova iorquina.

- UAU! - exclamou Greg - Está entrando no clima de NYC! - ele disse sorrindo

- Estou morrendo de frio. - ela falou - Não sou acostumada com esse tipo de temperatura...

- Pois é, nós também não. – Nick disse – Podemos pedir agora, Grissom? – ele perguntou.

Grissom pareceu sair do transe que estava. – Hm. – ele disse – Claro, claro...

Nick fez sinal para o garçom que veio e anotou os pedidos de todos.

- Alguém já viu sinal dos nossos "amigos"? – Nick perguntou se referindo aos suspeitos.

Sara correu os olhos pelo salão. – Ainda não vi nenhum. – ela disse discretamente.

- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso hoje, - disse Grissom – Vamos jantar, observar o que eles fazem... O trabalho mesmo começa amanhã. – ele disse.

- E o que pretende fazer amanhã, chefinho? – perguntou Greg curioso,

- Na verdade, ainda não sei. – ele confessou – Estava na esperança de que algum de vocês pudesse ter uma ideia boa.

Sara pareceu pensar. – Acho que posso me aproximar da mulher amanhã, na aula de ioga, - ela disse – Está na lista de hábitos dela, e eu acho uma boa chance para conversas. – ela disse

- Você faz ioga? – Grissom perguntou – Dessa eu não sabia...

Sara olhou para ele. – Há muitas coisas a meu respeito, que você não sabe, Grissom. – ela disse.

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer. – Pois então, na aula de ioga, eu vou tentar conversar com a suspeita. – ela disse – Se dermos sorte, posso conseguir um programa de casais pela tarde ou à noite... O que seria uma ótima oportunidade de percebermos alguma coisa.

Greg e Nick pareceram concordar com a ideia da amiga. Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Mas e se você não conseguir conversar com ela? – ele perguntou – Ela pode ser bem fechada e não dar papo para estranhos...

Sara o encarou séria. – Grissom, deixa comigo. – ela falou – Amanhã eu vou sair da sala de ioga, como se eu e a suspeita fossemos amigas de infância, e arranjarei seu encontro.

- Nosso encontro, você quer dizer, né... – ele completou.

- Que seja. – ela concordou – Apenas confie em mim. Amanhã a gente terá o encontro.


	5. Comunicado Importante

**Comunicado Kinder não está mais escrevendo nessa história. Não se preocupem não brigamos e nem vamos abandonar a fic...**

**Nós (Eu e a Gaby) Dedicamos os proximos capitulos para a nossa Amiga Kinder e nossos leitores...**

**Obrigada a todos..**

**Ass: Gaby e Rebeca.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 ª Autora: Gaby.**

**Capitilo: 04.**

Estavam todos entusiasmados com o plano de Sara. Ouviram atentamente e imaginavam se aquilo realmente daria certo. Depois de todo o "esquema" explicado, Greg e Sara começaram a conversar sobre roupas e pontos turísticos de NYC. Pareciam amigos de infância, daqueles que tem tudo em comum. Riam e conversavam como nunca. Grissom ouvia as palavras saírem como a musica mais perfeita da boca de Sara, não deixando de reparar e apreciar a beleza daquela que há tempos era seu maior desejo. O sorriso dela parecia hipnótico. O garçom os interrompeu trazendo os pedidos. Greg estava super ansioso para as tais compras e falava o tempo todo. Nick depois de umas duas taças de champagne, já entrava no tipo clima alegre de Greg Sanders.

- Você não vai beber isso. – alertou Grissom, pegando a taça das mãos de Sara.

- Ouu... – interveio ela.

- Você não vai beber mais uma taça. – disse Grissom, colocando a taça na mesa.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sei que bebida é seu ponto fraco e além do mais, amanhã temos muito trabalho a fazer.

- Ah. – disse ela, fazendo uma cara de surpresa. – E vai me dizer que você se importa com isso?

Grissom nada respondeu. A tensão entre os dois era quase palpável.

- Grissom nunca ficou preocupado assim comigo. – disse Greg, debochado –E com você, Nick?

- Não. - Negou Nick, segurando o riso.

Sara olhava para Grissom, achando que ali, naquele lugar e naquela situação ela poderia enfim ouvir dele o que esperara ouvir a anos. Mas para sua total decepção, Grissom nada disse... de novo.

- Grissom, da parte que me consta, sou maior de idade. – provocou Sara.

- E eu sou seu supervisor.

- Grande coisa. – disse ela, bufando.

- Pessoal não vamos ter uma briga de marido e mulher aqui né? – interveio Nick.

- Não. – negou Grissom.

- Ótimo. – concordou Sara, levantando-se da mesa. – Se me dão licença senhores...

- Sara... Você nem terminou o jantar. – argumentou Greg.

- Perdi a fome. – informou Sara, encarando seu supervisor. - Boa noite. – despediu-se ela, saindo da mesa e subindo ao quarto.

_Ô menina teimosa. Eu não vou deixa-la sair fazendo besteira por ai. Como supervisor é meu dever cuidar dela. Agora ela vai ficar o resto do caso sem falar comigo. – pensou Grissom, nada satisfeito._

- Grissom, você tem um problema. – disse Greg.

Grissom suspirou, parecendo pensar no "problema" – Eu sei.

- Como pretende resolvê-lo? – perguntou Nick.

- O futuro só a Deus pertence. – respondeu Grissom, dando fim ao assunto.

Grissom e os rapazes jantaram silenciosamente. No quarto, Sara por sua vez, estava jogada na cama, olhando para o teto, com uma imensa vontade de chorar._ Porque tem que ser assim? – pensava ela. – Ele sabe que o amo... Mas eu tinha que amar logo ele? Logo Gil Grissom? _- Qual é o meu problema?- Perguntou ela, a si mesma, em voz alta. Após alguns minutos, ela ouviu o barulho da porta. Rapidamente se cobriu e fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir. Grissom ao entrar nada ouviu. Presumiu que Sara já estivesse dormindo. Calmamente, ele caminhou ate o quarto. Ao vê-la deitada na cama, "dormindo" como uma menininha, Grissom sentiu uma culpa imensa. Ele não sabia por que era tão difícil dizer a ela o quanto a amava. O quanto a queria em seus braços. O quanto ela o faria feliz. Grissom ficou velando o sono dela por algum tempo. Ele teria que se segurar. Trabalhar com Sara Sidle e não poder tocá-la de uma forma pessoal era o purgatório. Agora dormir no mesmo quarto que ela, a poucos metros da cama dela, sem tê-la em seus braços seria uma tortura das grandes. Ele se apressou em sair do quarto. Ficar ali, não estava ajudando muito. Encaminhou-se a cozinha, pegou um copo d'água e sentou-se no sofá da sala. Tirou o celular do bolso, pensando em ligar para Catherine.

_Mas o que eu vou dizer pra ela? – pensava Grissom - Ah oi Cath, aqui é o Grissom. Você poderia me ajudar? É que estou com um problema. Sabe, é a Sara. Ela me deixa, meio, como posso dizer: fora de mim?_Ele tomou a água. Pensou mais um pouco e decidiu ligar para ela. Já era tarde da noite, mais Catherine devia estar no lab em uma hora dessas. O celular chamou por algum tempo, até Catherine atender.

- Alô? –atendeu ela.

- Catherine aqui é o Grissom.

Ele ouviu uma musica baixinha, com certeza ela não estava no LAB.

- Ah! Oi Griss... Como vão as coisas?

- Bem! Você esta no LAB? –Perguntou ele, ao ouvir a voz de um homem com ela.

- Não. Sabe hoje é minha folga, a Lindsay foi dormir na casa daquela amiguinha dela: a Alice e eu resolvi... Sei lá, me divertir. – esclareceu ela.

- Ah, claro!

_Cath, vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente na cozinha. – disse o homem, do outro lado da linha. - Não demora viu? – pediu ela._

- Onde paramos? – perguntou Catherine votando á conversa com Grissom ao celular.

- Eu só liguei para saber como estavam as coisas. – disse ele, sem jeito.

- Estão ótimas. Qualquer coisa me avise.

- Ok.

Grissom desligou o telefone e se deitou no sofá. Aquela acabara de ser uma tentativa frustrada de pedir conselhos a Catherine Willows. – Até ela esta se divertindo. – pensava Grissom. – [/iEu consigo me controlar. É apenas um caso de ter controle de si mesmo. E eu tenho total controle de mim... Pelo menos longe da Sara eu tenho certeza disso.

**Na casa de Catherine...**

- Olha o que eu trouxe pra gente! – disse Warrick, entrando no quarto, com um pote em mãos.

- O que? – perguntou Catherine, ajoelhada na cama.

- Sorvete!

- Hã? – questionou ela, espantada. - Você trouxe sorvete?

- É. – confirmou Warrick. - Peguei na geladeira, se for da Lind você diz pra ela que você comeu. – ele sentou-se na cama ao lado de Catherine, colocando o pote e as duas colheres, sob a mesinha de cabeceira. -Você acha mesmo que o Grissom vai "engolir" aquela sua mentira?

- Eu não menti. Eu apenas escondi algumas coisas. E além do mais ele não faz ideia da gente. – argumentou Catherine.

- Nem ele, nem a Lindsay, nem o Ecklie e nem ninguém.

- Melhor assim. – concordou ela.

- Vamos esquecer isso? Ainda temos a noite toda pra gente. – pediu Warrick.

- É o que eu mais quero e preciso. – disse Catherine, abraçando o amado.

**No quarto de hotel...**

Sara percebeu que Grissom havia deitado, pois as luzes haviam se apagado e o silencio voltara a reinar na sala. Se levantou da cama, já havia trocado á roupa, vestia uma camisola rosa de seda e calçava suas pantufas de joaninha. Esquecendo completamente que não estava em sua casa, ela andou ate a distraidamente até a sala, onde bateu com toda a força o joelho na estante.

- Aiii! – disse ela, com as mãos no joelho.

- Sara, tudo bem? – perguntou Grissom, se levantado e acendendo as luzes.

- Tudo. Eu só bati com o joelho. Te acordei? – perguntou ela, vendo ele se aproximar.

- Não. Na verdade acho que não vou conseguir dormir essa noite.

- É, nem eu.

- Esta um pouco frio pra você dormir de camisola, não? – perguntou Grissom, não deixando de reparar nos trajes dela.

- Ar condicionado. O quarto tem e eu só durmo com o ar quente.

Por um milésimo de segundo, o olhar dele se encontrou com o dela. Ambos se sentaram em silencio no sofá. Sem jeito ele abaixou a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso ao ver as pantufas de joaninha que ela calçava.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sara, vendo o sorriso no rosto dele.

- Sua pantufa. – respondeu Grissom, apontando para a mesma.

- Ganhei do Greg ano passado. Uso toda noite.

- Sara, eu queria te pedir desculpa pelo jeito que falei com você no jantar. – pediu ele, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu é que te devo desculpas. Agi como uma criancinha birrenta.

- Agiu mesmo. – concordou ele.

- Vou me deitar antes que você comece a listar os meus defeitos. – argumentou ela, se levantando do sofá.

- Chega uma hora em que a vida para de nos dar para começar a nos tirar. – pensou ele, em voz alta.

- Hã? – questionou ela, virando-se para ele.

- Nada não. Eu... Eu só pensei alto. – disse Grissom, olhando para Sara. – Boa noite.

- Minha noite poderia ser melhor, pode ter certeza. – disse ela, indiretamente á Grissom.

Grissom ajeitou-se no sofá, ignorando as ultimas palavras de Sara. - Amanhã temos muita coisa pra fazer.

- Grissom, qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Sara, seriamente.

Vendo que Grissom nada entendera ou simplesmente fingiu não entender, Sara se retirou para seu quarto sem sequer se despedir.

Grissom acordou cedo, com os raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas da sala. Após se arrumar no banheiro, percebeu que Sara já havia saído, pois a mesma não se encontrava no quarto. Desceu ao salão para com Nick e Greg tomar o café da manhã.

- Bom dia Grissom. – disse Nick, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia meninos. – disse Grissom, se sentando á mesa.

- Como foi a noite chefe? – perguntou Greg, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sabendo onde ele queria chegar, Grissom simplesmente respondeu: - Boa.

- Boa? – repetiu Greg. – Boa como?

- Ora Greg tive uma boa noite, só isso.

- A minha foi perfeita. Nick, aquela cama é tudo. Devíamos comprar uma daquela pro nosso "apê". – Pediu Greg, virando-se para o companheiro.

- Claro. – concordou Nick. – Onde está a Sara? –perguntou ele.

- Não sei. Ela não estava no quarto quando acordei. – esclareceu Grissom.

_E mais uma vez o Grissom não deve ter feito nada. Esse homem tem problema, só pode. – pensou Nick._

- Ela deve estar na aula de ioga. – disse Greg.

- É mesmo. – concordou Nick. -Vamos comer e esperar a Sara pra sabermos se ela conseguiu ou não conversar com a suspeita.

- MEU CA-BE-LO! – disse Greg, passando a mão no cabelo.

Grissom e Nick se olharam. – O que tem seu cabelo, Greg? – perguntou Gris

- Você não esta vendo? – perguntou Greg, apontando para o mesmo.  
- Não. – respondeu Grissom.  
- Nicholas Stokes você quebrou meu secador? – perguntou Greg, seriamente.  
- Eu não mexo no seu secador, você sabe disso. – respondeu Nick.  
- Você sabe o quanto demora pra arrumar o meu cabelo? – perguntou Greg. - E se o secador não secar direito, meu cabelo fica molhado e o penteado que eu fiz desfaz, entendeu? – disse Greg, encarando seriamente seu companheiro.  
- Entendi. Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Nick nocente.  
- Nada! – onfirmou Greg, irônico. –Ai que raiva. – dsse Greg, se levantando da mesa e subindo ao quarto batendo o pé.  
- Crise? – prguntou Grissom.  
- O nome disso é vaidade. Esse é o lado Greg Sanders que só eu e agora você conhece. -disse Nick.

No café conversaram muito pouco. Após meia hora Greg desceu do quarto, de cara fechada e terminou o café. Esperaram impacientes Sara por meia hora, quando viram a mesma se aproximar.

- E então Sarinha? –perguntou Greg, curioso.  
- Conversou com a suspeita? –perguntou Nick, eufórico.  
- Deixem ela falar. –pediu Grissom, fazendo com que todos ficassem em silencio.  
- Conversei muito pouco com a suspeita, mas consegui um programa. –informou Sara.  
- Conversou muito pouco por quê? –perguntou Grissom.  
- Porque na aula de ioga não se fala sem parar, é uma aula de concentração. –disse ela, encarando seu supervisor. –Mas pelo que a Senhora Anne me disse...

Greg a interrompeu: - Você conseguiu um nome? –perguntou ele.

- Consegui. –Confirmou ela. – E de acordo com a Senhora Anne, a tarde temos caminhada ao ar livre e aula de pintura. E a noite, temos uma festinha no salão de festas. –informou ela, sorridente.  
- Muito Bom. –disse Grissom.  
- Muito Bom? –repetiu Nick. – Excelente!


	7. Chapter 7

**2 ª Autora: Rebeca.**

**Capitilo: 05.**

Neste exato momento um homem se aproximou da mesa. Ao lado de Sara e disse.  
- Não se esqueça! – Disse e depois se retirou com um sorriso.  
Todos podiam ver o olhar fatal de Grissom, mas Sara decidiu não ligar.  
- Sarinha! – Disse Greg com um olhar de cúmplice. – Você esqueceu-se de nos contar alguma coisa?  
- Deixe-me ver. – Disse Sara entendendo o recado. – Não.  
- E quem é aquele? – Disse Nick entrando no plano.  
- Ah. – Disse Sara fingindo se lembrar. – O nome dele é John, ele é quem vai dar as aulas de artes e caminhada, hoje à tarde.  
- Não se esqueça que estamos aqui como casal. – Disse Nick a repreendendo.  
- Nick! – Disse Sara fingindo estar magoada. – As aulas são para o casal.  
- A ioga também? – Disse Greg. – Por que Grissom não foi junto?  
- Eu não sei se Grissom poderia fazer ioga. – Disse ela rindo da cena que se passava em sua mente.  
- Ioga realmente não é o meu forte. – Disse Gil. – Eu prefiro Artes, me acalma.  
- Então poderia ir com Sara nas suas aulas não é? – Disse Nick.  
- Nick! Você acabou de me lembrar uma coisa. – Disse Greg olhando para o casal em sua frente. – Nós estamos disfarçados como dois casais. Estou certo?  
- Sim – Disseram todos.  
- Vocês dois não estão agindo como um! – Disse Greg apontando para Sara e Gil.  
- Como assim? –Disse Gil.  
- Olhe o casal da mesa ao lado! – Disse Nick apontando. – Você vê que realmente é um casal, o criminoso irá perceber na hora que isso é uma fraude.  
- Vocês têm que agir como um casal apaixonado. – Disse Greg.  
- Estão parecendo dois estranhos. – Disse Nick fazendo careta.  
- Vocês têm razão. – Disse Grissom olhando para Sara. – A partir de agora vamos ser realmente um casal.  
Sara não sabia como interpretar essa última frase de Grissom.  
- Essa eu quero ver. – Disse Greg.  
- Você falou o que eu pensei ter ouvido? – Disse Grissom soando ameaçador.  
- Eu não sei o que você ouviu, chefinho! – Disse Greg recebendo uma cotovelada de Nick.

- Vocês acham que não eu não vou consegui agir como um casal? – Disse Gil olhando para todos. Como Ninguém respondeu voltou a falar. – Irei mostrar para todos vocês.  
- Calma Grissom. – Disse Nick. – Você sabe que Greg fala demais.  
- Eu estou a fim de ir para a piscina. – Disse Sara, não querendo um briga. – Quem quer ir?  
- Eu vou subir para trocar de roupa. – Disse Grissom. – Você vem Sara?  
- Claro! -Disse ela se levantando. – Vejo vocês na piscina?  
- Estaremos lá – Disse Nick também se levantando.  
Grissom pegou na mão de Sara que está levou um susto, nunca Grissom iria pegar em sua mão em Vegas ainda mais demonstrar qualquer sentimento por mínimo que seja. Ele sorriu para ela e a conduziu para o elevador.  
Nick e Greg se olharam com sorrisos no rosto de ambos. – Essas férias PROMETEM! – Sussurrou Nick no ouvido de Greg.  
- Nick! –Disse ele fazendo careta. – Você sabe que quando sussurra no meu ouvido fico muito carente!  
Nick pegou pela cintura de Greg e disse – Vamos subir? – e o beijou ali mesmo, como se não houvesse amanhã.  
Sara e Grissom estavam na espera de Nick e Greg.  
- Eu vou dar um mergulho. – Disse Sara com um de seus maravilhosos sorriso para Grissom. – Você vem?  
- Eu prefiro esperar os garotos. – Disse Grissom.  
Sara ficou 3 cm do rosto de Grissom. – Eles devem está se divertindo, vem vamos dar um mergulho – Disse ela fazendo bico.  
Grissom não sabia se respirava ou pensava, ela estava muito perto.  
Sara suspirou e tirou o vestido que cobria seu biquíni, um biquíni verde água, foi até a beira da piscina se preparando para pular. Quando Sara deu as costas a Grissom, ele começou a tirar a blusa pólo azul e correr por de trás de Sara. Os dois caíram na piscina.  
- Gilbert Grissom! – Disse Sara tirando o excesso da água em seu rosto. – Quer me matar?  
- Isso foi divertido – Disse Grissom olhando diretamente para a boca de Sara. Ele pegou-a pela cintura e foi trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo, quando estavam perto de darem seu primeiro beijo...

- Então é esse seu marido? – Disse John de aproximando do casal.

- John! – Disse Sara surpresa. – Sim, esse é Gil Grissom.  
- Muito bom em te conhecer. – Disse John com um sorriso cínico no rosto.  
Grissom apenas devolveu o riso e o perto de mão.  
- Você vai para as aulas, não vai? – Disse John olhando para Sara.  
- Com certeza. – Disse Sara se recuperando do susto. – Gil também ira comigo.  
Grissom abraçou Sara por trás e voltou a olhar para John. – Onde está sua esposa John?  
- Eu não sou casado. – Disse ele olhando feio para Grissom. – Eu apenas venho dar aulas.  
Grissom começou a dar pequenos beijos no pescoço de Sara, se John não estivesse aqui quem sabe teria rolado algo mais do que pequenos beijos no pescoço.  
Sara avistou Nick e Greg se aproximando. – Onde vocês estavam? – Disse ela.  
- Estávamos no nosso quarto. – Disse Greg com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
- Vejo que não somos os únicos. – Disse Nick olhando para Grissom e Sara.  
- Gostaria de apresentar John. – Disse Gil. – John esses são nossos amigos: Nick e Greg.  
- Olá. – Disse John. – Vocês também vão fazer as aulas?  
- Eu não vou ter tempo. – Disse Greg. – Tenho que procurar alguma roupa apropriada para a festa de hoje. Ainda mais que alguém quebrou meu secador de cabelo.  
- Eu quero curtir esse sol maravilho. – Disse Nick, não olhando para Greg.  
- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse John. – Vejo você mais tarde. – Disse olhando para Sara.  
- Eu não gosto desse homem. – Disse Gil depois que John se foi.  
- Ele é muito estranho. – Disse Greg olhando feio para o homem que ainda estava em sua vista.  
- Devemos estar de olho nele. – Disse Gil beijando o ombro de Sara.  
Greg entrou na água. – Você não vem, Nick? – Disse ele.  
- Talvez depois, quero pegar um sol primeiro. – Disse ele.  
Greg se virou e ficou olhando para o casal em sua frente, não podia acreditar que realmente Grissom o anti-social estava sendo social.  
- Greg no que esta pensando? – Disse Gil intrigado.  
- Em como as coisas mudam. – Disse Greg.

- As coisas não mudam, apenas estão escondidas. – Disse Gil. – Eu vou fazer companhia para o Nick.  
- Aproveita e faz ele confessar que foi ele que quebrou meu secador. – Disse Greg.  
- Você vai ficar bem? – Disse Gil olhando para Sara.  
Sara acenou com a cabeça afirmativa. Quando Grissom se foi.  
- Você vai ter que me contar tudo. – Disse Greg.  
- Contar o que? – Disse Sara se fazendo de inocente.  
- O que seria? – Disse Greg cruzando os braços. – Grissom!  
- Eu não sei. – Disse Sara olhando para o céu. – Às vezes penso que seus atos são reais e outras vezes apenas fantasias. Um conto de fadas que logo vai acabar. – Sussurrou mais para si mesma. 


End file.
